1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric-power cultivators used for farm work. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric-power cultivators that can use, as a power source, a rechargeable battery typically used in electrical power tools.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, handheld electrical power tools (e.g., electric drills, electric screwdrivers and electric cutting machines) powered by rechargeable batteries such as lithium ion batteries have been widely used. Generally, in such electrical power tools, a plurality of batteries may respectively be provided for each of the electrical power tools in order to perform uninterrupted work.
Conversely, in an industry of cultivators mainly used for farm work, relatively small electric-power cultivators powered by rechargeable batteries have been provided. Such electric-power cultivators are taught by, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4116904, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2009-118753 and 2011-5.
However, each of the prior art electric-power cultivators requires the use of a special battery. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electric-power cultivator.